trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Ellis
Backstory Luna started out in Lavaridge Town. She was uncertain of whether she wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer or not, but any doubts she had cleared when she watched her older brother, Landon, lose in the Hoenn Conference's first round. She and her father tried to cheer him up when he came back, reminding him that he made it trhough the preliminaries, but he never stopped beating himself up. He boxed all his Pokemon except his Pelipper, and an egg that he kept as a reminder of what could have been. The same day that Bailey left on her journey, Luna stole the egg and joined her, vowing to try and make her brother proud with her accomplishments. At first, she and Bailey tried coordination. But with Luna's egg still unhatched, Bailey loaned Luna her Marill, which she used to catch a Taillow. They both failed miserably, losing in the Preliminary Round, which left a far deeper disappointment in Luna's heart than she anticipated. She followed Bailey to Fallarbor, where, in a heart to heart with Tate, she decided to become a Gym challenger. She beat Tate in a battle and caught a Lunatone, and all three of them witnessed her egg hatch into a Teddiursa, a Pokemon none of them had encountered before. She watched Bailey challenge Flannery, and as soon as she'd won her badge, her brother burst in, having heard she was back in town after disappearing. Luna defeated Flanney as well, thanks to Solomon, her Lunatone's, powerful Rock throw attack. She told Landon that she would win the Hoenn League for him, and that Flannery's badge was only the first step. She since worked tirelessly to drag Bailey around nearly all of Hoenn. But fell into a deep depression when she failed to earn her way in, missing the Rain and Feather badges. With Bailey's help, she overcame it and went to Sinnoh. In Sinnoh's Route 202, Luna captures a Shinx, but ultimately, after winning the Eterna, Hearthome, and Oreburgh badges, the girls are forced to abandon their campaign to reach Snowpoint; Luna loses her chance to make it into the Sinnoh League, which doesn't bother her nearly as much as it did in Hoenn. She and Bailey sail to Tatsu. Personality Luna is a very realistic person, and tries to take on challenges within her means of succeeding in if she can help it. There are two things in this world she won't tolerate: Badmouthing her brother Landon, and giving up. She regularly tries to get Bailey to take the Gym Challenges more seriously. She's a moral ground for her more free spirited friends. Attitudes Towards things And People Luna is a "Stick-to-it!" type of person. If you fail something once, she'll work with you to overcome it, even if you'd prefer not to. She and Tate are alike in this, albeit for different reasons. She tries her hardest to make use of all of her Pokemon's moves, and doesn't condone the use of "spamming." She is not easily discouraged, but if she truly feels there's no point, such as trying to win a fight against an Elite Four member, she'll channel the loss into experience. The only thing that really hurts her is seeing her friends and family giving up. Pokemon * Wayne (Teddiursa - Luna gave him this name because of the "Waning Moon" on his forehead. Wayne is her most favored Pokemon, and she one day dreams of going to Johto to see a bunch of them. Wayne's best attack is his Slash move, and he's a very naive Pokemon, believing all the pranks Luna's Spinne and Bailey's Ivy play on it. * Spinne (Taillow) - Named because of her tendency to spin a few times when rising while flying. Spinne is an extremely speedy Pokemon, and was only caught because it refused to stop bugging Luna and Bailey's Azura. Spinne is a prankster, and her respect must be earned by new Pokemon. She considers herself the leader of Bailey and Luna's Pokemon. * Solomon (Lunatone) - Solomon is a diplomatic Pokemon, named because it was the only Lunatone (Solo-moon) Luna saw in a sea of Rockheat. It and Azura try to keep the peace between Spinne and Ivy when they aren't playing tricks on Rockheat or Wayne. * Tommi (Luxio) - As a Shinx, Tommi, named for the discoverer of the Electric type, fell prey to as many pranks as Wayne did. Upon becoming a Luxio, it quickly established reputation with Spinne by giving the flying Pokemon a full power Spark attack. It has since retired to looking out for Wayne whenever necessary. Appearance Luna is shorter and lighter than Bailey at 5'6 and 110 pounds, she has mid-back length brown hair and wears a pale green shortsleeve shirt over a black longsleeve one with blue capris and gray tennis shoes. She keeps a small sidebag with her berries, Balls, items, and gear on her side, and borrows Bailey's extra clothes if she gets cold. Terms of Use You want to use her? Just post in the comments, I'll have to ask that she not be given a love interest, though Category:Submitted characters